Recently, in a technical field of a semiconductor device, there have been trends of thinning, miniaturizing, high-integrating, high-speed, and multi-pinning. For these objects, a tape carrier film has been widely used, on which wiring patterns are formed on a thin film tape material as a wiring substrate used for mounting semiconductor chips.
A semiconductor chip is mounted on a tape carrier film and packaged, and it refers to as a tape carrier package (TCP). In a case where the tape carrier package is manufactured using a tape carrier film, it is possible to use a technology of tape automated bonding (TAB) when connecting consistently a semiconductor chip and a lead on the tape carrier film, and thus it refers to as a tape.
In a prior tape for electronic components, a wiring pattern connected from an inner lead to an outer lead has a narrow wiring width and thus cracks are formed due to a weak bending property.